Seberapa lama 'itu'mu bisa bertahan?
by Miss FAVORITE
Summary: Sakura memberi tantangan pada Uchiha-sensei, guru matematikanya! Gawat.. Jangan perhatikan Genrenya!  WARNING: LEMON WITHOUT PLOT, NOT FOR UNDERAGE, NO FLAME


A/N

Warning:

**Porn without Plot, **17 tahun kebawah diharap menyingkir dari halaman ini dan 17 tahun keatas terserah anda. **Segala hal yang diakibatkan setelah membaca ini bukan tanggung jawab Author lho.**

**Oke, yang bertahan untuk tetap membaca, silahkan saja!**

**Selamat menikmati…**

**.**

**.**

**Ms. FAVORITE **mempersembahkan…

'**Seberapa lama kejantananmu bisa bertahan**'

.

.

Sekelompok gadis remaja sedang berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Sekolah sudah usai sejak dua menit yang lalu. Mereka belum beranjak dari tempat mereka berkumpul karena sedang asyik membicarakan topik hangat yang menyebar di sekolah belakangan ini.

"Kau tahu, ia membuatku orgasme empat kali dalam permainannya." Kata sosok gadis berambut pirang pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Di luar lingkaran barisan gadis remaja itu, Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald, memandang bosan pada obrolan gadis-gadis sekelasnya itu. Hampir seminggu ini, mereka membicarakan topik yang sama. Mengenai pengalaman seks mereka.

'Dasar remaja penuh hormon.' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura bisa saja bergabung bersama teman-temannya jika saja mereka berhenti membicarakan satu orang. Yah, akhir-akhir ini, para gadis-gadis sekolah mereka sedang hangat-hangatnya membicarakan pengalaman mereka bercinta bersama guru matematika sekolah ini.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, biasa dipanggil Uchiha-sensei oleh mereka. Hampir seluruh wanita yang memandangnya pasti jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan hampir seluruh wanita di sekolah ini sudah pernah tidur dengannya. Baik guru, maupun siswi.

"—Uchiha-sensei orangnya egois. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai ia puas, tidak peduli lawannya sudah hampir pinsan sekalipun." Kata gadis bercepol dua.

Sakura bosan dengan obrolan ini. Ia memang belum pernah merasakannya bersama senseinya itu. Tapi, ia sudah pernah melakukannya bersama pacar-pacarnya.

Sakura berjalan menghindari kerumunan itu, menuju ke dalam sekolah. Murid-murid sudah pulang semua, tertingal beberapa dewan guru yang masih berkutat dengan sisa pekerjaannya. Lalu untuk apa dia masuk kembali ke dalam sekolah? Tentu saja, untuk membuktikan sendiri perkataan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Masuk." Kata seorang pemuda berkemeja hitam setelah mendegar ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

Dari balik pintu yang membuka perlahan, sang pemilik ruangan melihat salah satu murid gadisnya. "Sakura, ada perlu apa?" tanya sang guru dari balik meja kerjanya.

Sakura menatap wajah tampan senseinya itu—Uchiha Sasuke. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan dengan sorot mata tajam. Wajahnya tampan, putih, mulus mempermuda penampilan guru berusia 26 tahun ini.

"Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu." Kata Sakura dengan nada datar. Tatapannya menajam dan ekspresinya tak terbaca. Ia mendekat ke arah senseinya.

Sasuke menatap muridnya bingung, tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan muridnya itu. Sasuke semakin bingung ketika Sakura menarik lepas dasinya dan membuka satu kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku ingin menguji seberapa lama kejantanan sensei bisa bertahan." Sasuke terkejut dengan pernyataan siswinya itu. Ia berusaha tidak mempedulikan dengan menatap kembali kertas di atas meja. Memeriksa esai para murid.

"Pergilah—aku sedang sibuk." Kata Uchiha-sensei.

Sakura tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia membuka satu persatu kancingnya hingga terlepas semua. Menampakkan tubuh Sakura yang masih mengenakan tank-top. Berusaha meraih perhatian sensei-nya, Sakura meremas payudaranya sendiri yang masih terbungkus kain tipis berwarna hijau itu. Kemudian mendesah, "Ahhhh… sensei, touch me!"

Sasuke melirik sekilas kegiatan muridnya itu. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tidak biasanya ia didatangi gadis yang ingin bercinta dengannya di sekolah seperti ini. Biasanya ia melakukannya di hotel, di rumah, atau di manapun asal di luar sekolah.

Sakura manambah aksinya, ia mulai menyingkap rok-nya kemudian menurunkan celana dalamnya sebatas lutut. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah dan duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet agar Uchiha-sensei bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura melebarkan kedua paha miliknya, kemudian tangannya mengelus kewanitaannya sendiri. Diusap—diusap hingga mulai mengeluarkan cairan pelicin berbau khas itu.

Sakura melepas seragam sekolahnya, kemudian mengangkat tank-topnya sebatas leher hingga payudaranya menyembul keluar.

Sasuke mulai terganggu dengan kegiatan siswinya itu. Celana yang dikenakannya sudah terasa ketat. Tak jarang, ia meremas pelan 'Sasuke-kecil' yang sudah terbangun itu.

Sakura tetap melanjutkan aksinya, ia mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang peranakannya. "Ahhh…ahhhh.." desah Sakura menikmati permainan tangannya sendiri.

Jari kedua menyusul, berikutnya ketiga jarinya sudah berada di dalam. Ia menggerakkannya perlahan keluar-masuk. Sementara tangan kirinya meremas dan memilin puting payudaranya yang sudah kemerahan.

"Ahhhhh… ahhhhh… OWhhh." Sakura mulai berkeringat dengan permainan solonya itu.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia menyerah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Apa yang ingin kau buktikan?" tanya Sasuke saat berdiri di hadapan Sakura dengan wajah tetap datar.

Sakura menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Ia menyeringai ke arah senseinya. Akhirnya senseinya itu menyerah juga. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi—aku mau membuktikan seberapa lama kejantananmu bisa bertahan." Kata Sakura menantang. Ia tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel sensei atau semacamnya.

"Silahkan kau buktikan sendiri." Kata Sasuke tak kalah menantang.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia mendekati Sasuke, setelah merapikan sedikit atasannya, dan melepas celana dalamnya. Ia menatap tepat di mata Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Birahi dan persaingan terpancar jelas di mata kedua guru-murid itu.

Sakura memulai, ia berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. Wajahnya tepat di depan selangkangan Sasuke. Dengan tangkas, ia mengeluarkan batang kejantanan Sasuke melewati resleting tanpa harus membuka celana Sasuke.

Tanpa ragu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kejantanan Sasuke. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh 'benda' itu. Sakura menjilat kecil lubang penis Sasuke. Menelusupkan lidahnya di lubang kecil yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum.

Kemudian menjilat kepala penis Sasuke yang besar bagai kepala jamur berwarna kemerahan. Sakura menjilat melingkari kepala penis itu. Lalu mendongakkan kejantanan Sasuke dan menyentuhkan lidahnya dari pangkal batangnya terus keatas.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Menyedotnya kuat-kuat seperti menikmati lollipop. Sakura menarik mulutnya hingga kejantanan itu hampir terlepas seluruhnya, kemudian memasukkan lagi. Kejantanan Sasuke tidak muat di dalam mulut Sakura. Ukurannya sangat besar, hingga hanya separuhnya saja yang masuk.

Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali. Hanya tempo nafasnya yang sedikit berubah lebih cepat.

Sakura terus dengan blowjobnya. Mengfungsikan tangannya, Sakura meraba kaki, paha, hingga terus ke selangkangan Sasuke. Ia mencari keberadaan kantung yang menggantung di bawah kejantanan Sasuke. Begitu menemukannya, ia memegangnya dengan satu tangan. Ukurannya seimbang dengan ukuran batang kemaluan Sasuke.

Ia meremas lembut kantung itu. Sedikit mempermainkannya dengan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke atas dank e bawah. Lalu mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan mulutnya pada kejantanan Sasuke.

Sakura mempercepat kerja mulutnya pada kejantanan itu. Keluar-masuk, lalu jilat, lalu menyedot. Terus dilakukannya berulang-ulang dan semakin cepat. Sampai kejantanan Sasuke mulai berdenyut-denyut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menghargai usaha Sakura.

GLEEKKK—GLEKKK—GLEEEKKK

Sakura merasa semburan hangat itu di mulutnya. Kemudian menelan hampir semua cairan itu. Saking banyak dan derasnya semburan sperma Sasuke, beberapa tetes mengalir keluar di pinggir bibir Sakura, lalu mendarat di belahan dada Sakura.

Sakura jatuh terduduk, ia kelelahan akibat permainan itu. Mulutnya terasa longgar ulah kejantanan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum bangga, ia baru saja berhasil membuat Sasuke orgasme hanya dengan permainan mulutnya saja. Ia mendongakkan kepala menatap Sasuke, lalu menyeringai. "Begitu saja ke—"

Kalimat Sakura terputus begitu melihat sesuatu yang kembali menegak sempurna walau tampak lemas beberapa detik. Kejantanan Sasuke kembali berdiri kokoh sama seperti sebelum memulai blowjob. Sakura tertegun tidak percaya.

"Jangan kira aku sudah menyerah." Kata Sakura kembali berdiri. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, menuntunnya menuju kursi guru tempat Sasuke biasa duduk. Setelah mendudukkan Sasuke di sana, ia mulai membuka dan membuang tank-top yang tadi dikenakannya.

Payudara Sakura menegang menantang di depan muka Sasuke.

Sakura berlutut kembali di depan Sasuke. Kejantanan Sasuke yang keluar dari resleting celananya adalah target Sakura. Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke, sampai hidung Sakura menyentuh perut Sasuke, dan payudaranya tepat di kejantanan Sasuke.

Sakura menarik Sasuke merosot ke bawah dari kursinya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa. Ia menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke, lalu menjepitnya di antara kiri-kanan payudaranya. Ia menghimpitnya keras, untung saja ukuran payudaranya yang besar bisa mengimbangi kejantanan Sasuke.

Setelah pas posisinya, Sakura memompa naik turun dadanya hingga kejantanan Sasuke menggesek-gesek belahan dadanya dan kepala penis Sasuke menabrak-nabrak dagunya.

Sasuke menahan nafas menyaksikan atraksi Sakura. Kejantanannya terasa dipijat lembut oleh daging kenyal payudara Sakura. Mau tak mau ia juga mendesah pelan.

Bukan hanya itu, Sakura merundukkan wajahnya dan membuka mulut. Membuat kejantanan Sasuke keluar masuk mulutnya alih-alih menabrak dagu Sakura. Sakura mendorong keras payudaranya agar menjepit kejantanan Sasuke lebih keras. Lalu mempercepat gerakan memompanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mendesah keras, "Ohhhh—God." Dan kejantanannya menyemprotkan sperma untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cairan itu terhambur ketas lalu jatuh bagai hujan local di wajah, dada, dan rambut Sakura. Sisanya menetes ke celana dan lantai ruangan.

Sakura tak begitu senang kali ini. Lagi-lagi kejantanan Sakura masih saja berdiri kokoh menantang.

"Damn it." Rutuk Sakura kesal.

Sakura yang mulai habis kesabarannya. Menarik paksa roknya sendiri hingga robek. Kemudian membelakangi Sasuke, lalu meloncat ke pangkuan Sasuke dan menanamkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam liangnya. Ia kesakitan, namun ditahan agar tidak mengerang. Disini, ia yang menjadi penyerang.

Kejantanan Sasuke memenuhi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Terasa agak sesak dan sakit. Ukuran kejantanan Sasuke melebarkan liang kewanitaannya.

Sakura berpegangan pada meja kerja Sasuke. Kemudian menaik-turunkan bokongnya, agar kejantanan Sasuke keluar masuk di liang peranakannya. Ia mengocok kejantanan itu dengan ritme yang tetap, tidak cepat namun tidak lambat pula.

Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya agak cepat dan sesekali memutar, agar kejantanan Sasuke terpelintir. Sesekali, Sakura mengeratkan otot kewanitaannya, meremas kejantanan Sasuke yang memenuhi dirinya itu.

Sakura mulai kelelahan. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat yang terus menetes. Gerakan naik-turunnya membuatnya kenikmatan sendiri. Apalagi kejantanan Sasuke terus menusuk-nusuk titik liangnya yang terdalam. Mau tidak mau ia mulai kenikmatan juga.

"Ahh…Uhhh…Uhhhh…Hmm."

Getaran aneh mulai mengalir dari bagian bawah menuju keseluruh tubuhnya membawa kenikmatan. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya sendiri meleleh membasahi kejantanan lalu mengalir ke celana Sasuke.

Remasan kuat dari kewanitaan Sakura membuat Sasuke menyusul orgasme. Sperma Sasuke menyatu dengan cairan Sakura. Ia menyemprotkan cairan itu jauh ke dalam liang Sakura.

Sakura kelelahan. Ia terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih bersarang di liangnya. Ia bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Sakura juga merasa kalau Sasuke mulai kelelahan. Dadanya bergerak naik turun karena kecapaian.

"Jadi, siapa pemenangnya, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa singkat mendengar pertanyaan muridnya itu. Sementara Sakura tertegun sekaligus heran mendengar tawa Sasuke. Ia baru pertama kali mendegar senseinya itu tertawa.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, Sasuke berkata: "Kau pikir ini sudah berakhir?"

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu, ia masih meras denyutan kejantanan Sasuke di dalam liangnya. Masih keras dan tak melemas seperti yang Sakura duga.

"Sekarang—biarkan aku yang bekerja."

Sasuke memegang pinggang ramping Sakura. Kemudian menggendong Sakura tanpa melepaskan kemaluan mereka berdua.

Sakura tak dapat melawan, ia sudah begitu lelah dan lemas.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas meja kerjanya, setelah ia menjatuhkan semua barang-barang disana ke lantai. Sasuke menaikkan kaki kiri Sakura ke atas pundaknya. Kemudian mulai memposisikan diri hingga nyaman.

Sasuke menarik kejantannya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja yang masih berada di dalam. Liang Sakura masih saja terasa sempit walau sudah ia terobos dan masih penuh cairannya sendiri di dalam sana.

Ia memegang pinggang Sakura, kemudian menariknya berlawanan dengan pinggulnya yang maju. Kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya lagi, lalu menusuk ke dalam lagi dengan hentakan-hentakan keras.

"Ahhh… sensei, lebih dalam—lebih dalam."

Sasuke memenuhi permintaan permintaan Sakura. Ia menghentakkan—dengan sangat keras—pinggulnya membuat kejantanannya tertelan seluruhnya ke dalam liang peranakan Sakura.

"KYAAAAAAA! Sssaaahhh—kit, Sensei." Teriak Sakura kenikmatan.

Sasuke tidak perduli, ia mengulangnya sekali lagi.

Dua kali. "Sensei, kumohon… KYAAAA! Ber—hhentih,"

Tiga kali. "KYAAAAAh!"

Dan yang berikutnya lebih keras dan cepat.

"Awww… Ahhhh… AHHH… OWhhh… Uhhhh… LEbih cepat." Racau Sakura karena kenikmatan yang membuatnya melayang itu.

"Ayohh—Lebih cepat Sensei." Mohon Sakura.

Sasuke mempercepat penetrasi-nya di lubang Sakura. Membuat tubuh Sakura terombang-ambing dan payudaranya bergerak mental-mental.

"Sensei—I'm cuming." Desah panjang Sakura, menandakan ia orgasme lagi dan menumpahkan cairannya.

Sasuke menyusul tak lama kemudian. Ia menarik keluar kejantannya, lalu mengocoknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kocokannya semakin cepat. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya karena nikmat. Lalu memuncratkan spermanya ke tubuh Sakura. Daya semprotnya kuat, hingga cairan itu, mencapai rambut, wajah, lalu tubuh Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura mengabur dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke baru saja menelanjangi dirinya, ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di atas mejanya.

"Padahal, aku baru mulai." Protes Sasuke. Ia terpaksa mengenakan pakaiannya lagi.

**FIN**

**A/N**

**Ingat! Segala dampak setelah membaca fict ini bukanlah kesalah Author, karena saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Jangan menghina karya saya, karena disini saya berhak berimajinasi. Wokey? **

**Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di fict hentai saya yang berikutnya. Ayo buruan review!**

**P.S: bagi yang ingin request hentai, silahkan hubungi saya!**


End file.
